Dimension Jumping
by black hearted evil
Summary: Tails, Cream and Cheese accidently get lost in another dimension... Now... they are jumping around to other dimensions until they get home.Many obstacles are in the way... and weird stuff! couples are SonicxRouge, ShadowxAmy, TailsxCream.
1. Don't press it!

Yay! My fifth fanfic! But this time… I think I stopped the story at all the right cliffhangers…

All these characters are not mine, they are SEGA's, if you didn't already know that, then why the hell are you in the category- Sonic the Hedgehog?

"Aha! Finally, done!" a small boy with 2 tails said.

He stood there in his workshop, looking at his new invention.

_This invention will let me travel-_

"Tails! I want to give this back to you." A small bunny said. Tails was only a few centimeters taller that her. "Thanks for letting me and Cheese borrow it…" Cream said.

Her chao flew around and around the workshop. "Is this a new invention, Tails?" asked Cream.

"Yes! It allows me to travel to another dimension." Tails said.

"I have a question, if it's another dimension… does that mean… that it's different from ours?" Cream asked.

"Actually yes, you see… there may be dimensions parallel to ours…"

A FEW MUNUTES LATER…

"Cream… wake up!" Tails said.

"I'm sorry… for falling asleep in the middle of that… how long has it been since I got here?" she asked.

"Forty-five minutes…" Tails said.

"Chow!" Cheese said.

"What is it, Cheese?" Cream walked into the little pod that Cheese was in.

Tails turned around. "No! Don't try anything! This hasn't been tested yet!" Tails said.

He walked into the pod too. "You see… all these buttons will control what dimension you get sent into." Tails said.

"Chow!" Cheese said.

"No! Cheese don't press anythi-" Cream said.

The pod closed but nothing happened. A small little ray of light… but that was it. Tails opened the pod doors… "I have to fix this… something's wrong." Tails said.

Tails's front door opened. Knuckles came in. "What's up, Tails?" he asked.

"Oh, hello Knuckles…" Tails said.

"Hello, Mr. Knuckles…" Cream said.

Knuckles walked into his workshop. "New invention?" he asked.

"Oh… yes!" Tails said.

"Nu-uh! I've seen this before… It's your dimension jumping machine… you showed me yesterday when you finished building it…" Knuckles said.

"But… I-… I just finished building it this morning…" Tails said.

Knuckles laughed. "Are **you** in the right dimension?" he said jokingly.

"I don't know… are we?" Tails asked Cream.

Short chapter… but a good cliffhanger… My stories' chapters are getting shorter and shorter! This is my newest fanfic! If you want to read one of my finished SEGA fanfics it's called- KnucklesRouge trubble.


	2. Tails's plan

"That was a good one… now… I'm bored." Knuckles said.

"Why don't you do something with Rouge?" Tails asked while writing notes down.

"Are you crazy? Sonic's going to kill me if he sees me with his girlfriend…" Knuckles said.

"Mr. Knuckles… you have to help us… we **are** in the wrong dimension…" Cream said.

Knuckles laughed hysterically. "That's funny… That thing doesn't work anyway… You needed to fix it… with a vial…" Knuckles said.

"We are trying!" Tails yelled furiously. "I'll prove that we're from another place! In **our** dimension, **you** belong with **Rouge**, I'm the smartest… and you're always on Angel Island!" Tails yelled.

"Angel Island? Oh! You mean, the one that Espio owns?" Knuckles asked.

"Mr. Espio? He's the guardian of the Master Emerald?" Cream asked.

"Yeah…" Knuckles said, along with a nod of his head.

"Not you?" Tails asked.

"I'm a detective… I really don't have time to guard a stupid emerald." Knuckles said.

_Knuckles's **whole life** is the Emerald… wow… in this dimension… things are really creepy._

"Tails, you better get out here!" someone screamed from outside.

Knuckles looked out the window. "It's Shadow… he's probably looking for his gun… you were supposed to fix it, you know?" Knuckles asked him.

"Wha-?" Tails asked him.

"Don't worry… **our **Tails fixed it yesterday… it's right there." Knuckles said.

He pointed to gun on the table. Tails gave a sigh of relief. Tails opened the door and was shocked. "What… the hell is wrong with this place?" Tails whispered to himself. He fainted from shock.

**Tails-** Look… I don't normally cuss… I didn't **want** to cuss… but the writer made me!

Cream ran up to Tails… "Tails? Are you okay?" she asked.

She looked out the door to see what Tails was so shocked about… and found that Amy Rose was gripping onto Shadow's right arm and didn't even make an attempt to get away from her.

"Umm… Mr. Shadow… Amy… umm… are you… guys like… together?" Cream asked.

"Duh! I wuv my Shadowie-wadowi!" Amy said.

"But… but… you love Sonic… not Shadow…" Cream said.

"Sonic? We're friends… not… relationship-ish…" Amy said.

Shadow picked up Tails. "Look, Prower… I need that gun back… where is it?" Shadow asked.

"Umm… let me go… and I'll get it…" Tails said.

Shadow put Tails down. Tails pulled Cream to the workshop. "Cream… I've got a plan… but you've got to cooperate… even Cheese…" Tails said. "You see… I can't access this machine without an important vial that could only be found in Sonic's house…" he said.

"So… what do we do?" Cream asked.

"You know what, Shadowie-wadowi? I think something's wrong with Tails and Cream…" Amy said to Shadow.

"I wonder…" Shadow said. "Do you think that they're different people? Tails **hates** Cream…" he said.

"Shadow…" Tails called to his attention. He was holding his gun.

"Finally…" Shadow said.

Cheese started flying around Shadow's head. Tails and Cream ran out the front door. "Cheese, come on!" Cream yelled out.

Cheese flew to Cream. "Tails, why are you still carrying that gun?" Cream asked fearfully. "You aren't going to hurt anyone are you?" Cream asked.

"Just in case… I'd rather have it and not use it… than need it and not have it…" Tails said.

Cream was quiet, trying to figure out what he just said. Of course… because of Shadow's persistent nature, he started chasing Tails.

"Cream… do not freak out, okay? I am going to shoot this gun at-"

"You can't! It might hit him!" Cream said.

"That's the whole point of it…" Tails said.

Tails pointed the gun at Shadow. "I'm a bad aim…" he whispered.

He shot the gun and it hit Shadow's shoes. Shadow fell down and Amy rushed to his rescue. Tails gave a sigh of relief.

"Let's go!" Tails said.

At Sonic's house… Where the HELL is it? I wrote it… 

**Shadow- **You're an idiot…

**Amy-** I totally agree with Shadow!

I am such an IDIOT! Oh! My stupid brother ate it… 

** opens brother's mouth **

**Got it!.. But ran out of time… gomen nasai! Arigato for reading!**


	3. BUBBLES

**Sorry if this is short… but I have writer's block… I've had writer's block ever since of the big meany that wrote a bad review about me! This chapter really sucks! It's pathetic! And it's all because of someone! **

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it."

The door opened up. "Sonic! Thank god! Can we come in? Thanks!" Tails said, not waiting for a reply.

Tails and Cream walked in. Tails was still carrying Shadow's gun. He sighed as he got in.

"Sonikku! Who was that?" a voice from the other side of the house asked.

"Err… nothing, don't worry!" Sonic said.

"Sonic, we need help! Where's that vial I gave you?" Tails asked.

"Umm… somewhere… ever since Rouge moved in… my stuff's been disapp-"

"Wait… what?" Tails asked.

"He just said that Ms. Rouge moved in with him…" Cream said.

"Oh my fucking god! I need that fucking vial, so we can get out of this fucking dimension! So if you have the fucking vial, and if you have the fucking time to haul your lazy ass all over the fucking place to fucking look for it… I suggest you do!" Tails yelled.

"Umm… wow… colorful vocabulary, Tails… nice use of the word 'fucking'…"

Tails was furious. _First we get stuck here, then Shadow starts chasing us… and probably still is, then Sonic can't even find the vial! _

Rouge walked over to the front door. "Sonikku, what happened?" Rouge asked.

"Err… nothing… I'm just a bit confused." Sonic said.

"Grr…… We're from another fucking dimension… we are fucking stuck here! We are trying to get that fucking vial that you fucking lost… because your fucking new girlfriend moves in!" Tails said crossly.

"New?" Rouge asked.

"Umm… yes, Ms. Rouge… Amy is… Mr. Sonic's self-appointed girlfriend…" Cream said.

Suddenly the front door burst open. "Give me the fucking gun, and no one gets hurt!" Shadow yelled.

"Jeez… what is it with the word 'fucking' today?" Rouge asked.

Tails was mad. He walked over to Shadow. "LOOK, ASSHOLE! I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE! AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" Tails yelled.

Sonic took out 3 vials. He didn't know which was which. Tails grabbed all of them, and started running again. He shot Shadow, this time, he made sure it hit him to make him unconscious.

AT TAILS'S WORKSHOP…

Tails tried all the vials. When it finally started working… he and Cream jumped in.

"Look, Cream… I only know the coordinates of 5 dimensions… so one of these is our way home…" Tails said. Cream nodded. "And… don't tell Sonic or Shadow about this!"

Cream nodded again. "Let's hope that this is the right one!" she said.

They stepped out of the machine after they were sent to another place. "It still looks like home." Tails said.

Suddenly the door opened and an older version of Knuckles came in. "Tails, you here?"

"Mr., Knuckles?" Cream asked.

"Holy Shit! Tails turned you into a kid again!" Knuckles yelled.

Tails walked up to Knuckles. "Knux! How old are you?" Tails asked.

"Twenty seven…" Knuckles said.

"OH MY GOD! CREAM, THIS PLACE IS PARALLEL TO OUR DIMENSION… BUT IT'S 10 YEARS IN THE FUTURE!" Tails yelled.

"What's with the yelling?" a voice came out.

An older version of Cream walked up to Knuckles. "Hey, Knux!" she said.

Cream was appalled. "What kind of mannerisms is that? Not a lot of ethics either!"

"Oh my god!" the older version of Cream said when she saw them. She was taller. She was still dressed like Cream was now… but… let's just say… that the dress really shows off her… bubbles!

**End of story… pitiful isn't is? It sucks! I kinda did show off some author perversion about Cream at the end… but I am NOT a lezbo!**


	4. Tails vs Shadow

HydraSprite… about that question… read to find out. 

The older version of Cream gasped at the sight of the small Tails.

"Oh my god! You are so adorable!" Cream said.

"Err… yeah… look, do you know where this dimension's Tails is?" Tails asked her.

"Of course I do! Just tell me how you got here…"

Cream stayed quiet… staring at the older Cream.

"You see… Cream's chao messed with my dimension jumping machine and now… we're stuck." Tails said.

"Okay… I'll get him for you… Tails!"

"Wait… Cream… don't you think you should warn them first?" Knuckles asked.

"Warn us about what, Mr. Knuckles?" Cream asked.

"Err… nothing… never mind… if they won't warn you… I suppose I can't… but… if you get squeamish when you guys watch them talk to each other… that's perfectly normal…" Knuckles said with a smile.

Cream watched herself. She was maybe as tall as Mr. Sonic was in their dimension. Maybe as tall as Mr. Shadow…

"There you are, my Tailsy-wailsy!" Cream said, hugging Tails.

"Cream… choking…" Tails choked out.

"Guess what? Remember that stupid inven-"

"Which one? You call most of my inventions stupid…"

"The one that lets you go to another dimension…"

"Yes… So?" he asked.

Cream grabbed his head and stirred it to the direction of the younger Tails.

"Holy… never mind… how? I never even got the time to fix that…" Tails said.

"Isn't the cute wittle Tailsy-wailsy just adorable?" Cream asked.

The young kitsune sighed. "I just want to get outta here…" he whispered.

"It won't work… I need that fake chaos emerald…" the older fox said.

"Well, what did you do with it?" the young one asked angrily.

"Umm… Rouge took it…" Knuckles interrupted.

"What?" Tails yelled.

"Umm… yeah… why do you need it?" Knuckles asked.

"Because, you idiotic, moronic, stupid, obtuse, brainless, dim-witted imbecile… I need it to get back home!" Tails yelled.

"Oh… I can get her to give it back…" Knuckles said.

"And… that's it? Last time, we had to shoot Shadow and-"

"You shot Shadow?" the older usagi asked.

"On… the shoes…" Tails said.

"Oh my god! If you try to shoot Shadow here, he would hunt you down and kill you." She said.

"Whatever…" Tails said.

"What do you mean whatever? He's gotten way faster in ten years!" the older kitsune said.

"How?" Tails asked.

"Every time there is a lightning storm… he goes outside and the lightning doesn't affect him… it just goes straight to his shoes… it's like a battery." The older usagi said.

"Here he is now… he's probably looking for that gun you had to fix…" Knuckles said to the older Tails.

"Wait… I did that in the other dimension too…" Tails said.

"Oh… well he makes me do this almost monthly… ever since I experimented with that machine… when I got back from another dimension… he found the gun I stole… and… he's been making me fix his gun ever since." Tails told the smaller kitsune.

Shadow opened the door. "Prower! That thing better be fixed! I need it to get Rouge away from me… because I stole something of hers…" Shadow said.

Shadow took out the fake emerald that both Tails recognized. "Shadow… I need that emerald." Young Tails Prower said.

"And, why would I give it to you?" Shadow asked calmly.

"Grr… that's it! I need that motherfucking emerald… so I can get back to my own fucking dimension! So I need that small piece of crap in your hands… I mean, I don't even care if Rouge bursts in here and kills me for that emerald!" Tails yelled.

"Oh… a 6 year old… I'm so intimidated…" Shadow said sarcastically.

"Umm… Tails? Remember what she said about Mr. Shadow?" Cream asked.

Tails took out the gun he stole. "Look, Shadow… give me the emerald… and you won't get hurt!"

Shadow rolled his eyes… "Whatever…"

He turned around and Tails shot the gun. It hit Shadow in the leg.

"Grr…" he turned back around. He took his gun from the older fox and looked at Tails.

He shot the gun pointing down. It landed a millimeter away from Tails's foot. (younger)

"First one was a warning…"

Tails didn't lower his weapon… neither did Shadow. Suddenly everyone heard a huge BANG! Shadow put a hand to his arm.

"Tails, you have to stop!" the younger Cream said.

"He's a machine… he won't give a damn…" Tails said.

**Tails creeps me out when he's angry…**


	5. noname

**Nothing to say here…**

"T-t-t-Tails… you really shouldn't…" the younger rabbit said.

"I just wanna go home, Shadow… just give me the fake emerald." Tails said.

"Right… I should do that… and next, you'll want me to fear you… right?" Shadow asked.

"Grr…" Tails growled.

The door was kicked down. "Where the HELL is that emerald, Shadow?" she shouted.

Although Shadow didn't look a day over a 17-ish year old, Rouge was 28. She was taller, more beautiful in the younger Tails's eyes, and she was…

Rouge gasped. "Knuxie! What are you doing here?" Rouge asked. She embraced Knuckles. To Tails, it looked like a headlock of doom.

Tails looked at Shadow. Shadow had a slight smile on. Even though Tails shot him in the arm and leg, he was still standing.

"I just want to go home, Shadow…" Tails said.

"Well, do you think I went to the trouble of stealing this just so you get a benefit? I stole this from Rouge for my benefits… okay? I won't steal for anyone…" Shadow laughed.

"Grr…" Tails pointed the gun at Shadow's other arm.

"Go ahead… shoot… I don't care… I can easily repair myself…" Shadow said.

Tails looked at the emerald in his hand. He pointed his gun at that.

"I know you wouldn't… you need this as much as I do." Shadow said.

"I'd rather destroy it so we both couldn't use it…" Tails whispered.

Shadow put on a serious face. "You wouldn't… would you?" Shadow asked.

Tails shot the gun at the emerald. It missed by a few centimeters but it scratched it.

(A/N- I know that it's weird that Tails used this gun about a million times… and there's still some ammo… but so what? It's a story!)

"I hate you… I can't give this to you…" Shadow said.

"Well why not?" Tails asked them.

"Because……" he mumbled a few things that no one heard.

"What?" Tails asked, a bit angry.

"Because I need it to… to… help someone…" he muttered.

"Yeah right! Like you said… you won't steal it for someone!" Tails said.

"If I do this… it'll benefit both of us… she lives… I'm happy…" Shadow said.

"Who's she?" Tails asked.


	6. Superior Leader

**ShadTikal4ever- **Wow! Nice one!

"Who is it?" Tails repeated.

"Maria…" Shadow said while turning his head away.

"She's dead!" Tails yelled.

"No! I prevented that!" Shadow yelled. He looked back at Tails… that's when he noticed that he had tears in his eyes.

"But… that was more than 50 years ago…" Tails said.

"She was in a coma! She just woke up last week…" Shadow mumbled.

Tails put his gun down… "I'm sorry… Shadow… but, I promise you… I can make you another emerald… I can make one now, actually." Tails said.

The older Cream had tears in her eyes. She was holding onto the older kitsune's arm. "This is sooo sad… Don't you think so, Tailsy?" she asked.

"Umm… I guess?" the older fox didn't know what to say.

**And… later…**

"I'm… sorry I shot you a few times… and… stuff…" Tails said, handing him another emerald.

"It's okay… like I said… I can easily repair myself…" Shadow said.

The young Tails Prower took the emerald and ran to the machine. He started fixing it up again. _I can't believe I did that… I shot Shadow in this dimension, and the other one… He's gonna kill me if he finds out… the Shadow here… isn't that bad…_

**Later, later…**

Tails pressed a few numbers in order. "Cream, grab Cheese! We're going!" Tails said.

The two (and the chao) jumped into the pod. Although inside, they can hear:

"Tails! On her 13th birthday, do not drink the punch!" the older kitsune warned him.

A small light came from the top (again) and they were somewhere else.

"Hello?" Tails called out. No answer.

Cream walked out of the pod. The front door opened and Charmy rushed in.

"Charmy? What's wrong? You look scared…" Cream asked him.

Tails looked out the window. Everything looked… miserable. Tails and Cream walked over to Charmy.

"The Superior Leader's going to find me…" Charmy said, shaking in fear.

"Who's that?" Tails asked.

"I-I-it's-" Charmy was cut off because the door slammed open.

"It's him!" Charmy shouted.

Tails and Cream looked to find-

**Cliffy! Short… so what? Nice cliffy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Haven't updated in a long time… hope you enjoy!**

"Sonic?" Tails was surprised.

"Charmy… didn't I say to work in the mine field? Find that emerald that Knuckles buried!" Sonic ordered.

Suddenly, as if on cue, Shadow jumped onto Sonic's back.

"Follow me!" he said.

Charmy flew after him. Tails and Cream followed too.

Later… 

They entered Shadow's house. It wasn't as big as his mansion.

"Umm… Shadow…"

"Yeah, I know… you guys are from another dimension and you need to get home…"

"H-h-how?"

Shadow pointed to a huge screen. It had a message from another place.

"Shadow, Miles here… if you find a smaller version of me and my girlfriend, contact me… help them out… they're lost…" it read.

"GIRLFRIEND? He never said that!" Tails yelled.

He looked at Cream. Cream looked away and turned pink.

"I know where your dimension is... but Sonic's taken over the whole Station Square… and Mystic Ruins… he even has Eggman working for him… we need to repair your dimension jumping machine… and only you know how… we need to look for these items…" Shadow sighed.

"Wait… where am I in this dimension?" Tails asked.

Shadow looked at him. He then pointed to a tombstone outside the window. Tails's mouth was wide open.

"I'm dead?"

"Huh? No! Look next to it!" Shadow said.

Tails looked next to it to find himself in a straitjacket. He was inside a huge box.

"That box is… your 'home'… and you have a straitjacket on because… you thought you were the only sane person left…" Shadow explained.

"Let's go find those items to fix my machine!"

"One thing… Sonic controls the city… he can have us killed." Shadow said.

**Sorry, gomen nasai! That's it for now…**


End file.
